Teddy and his hair of many colours
by 5redroses
Summary: Yes, I was inspired by Joseph and the Amazing Technicolour Dream Coat. My first Teddy fic. Basically shows bits of his life, focusing on one colour of hair per chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think. COMPLETE.
1. Bubblegum Pink

**Teddy and his hair of many colours**

_Author Note: There will probably be about 6 chapters, some of which I've already written in my notebook. Reviews inspire me to write more._

Introduction

A lot of people show their emotions unconsciously through their actions or facial expression, Teddy Lupin however, showed them through the colour of his hair. Ginny and Harry, who he practically lived with when he wasn't at school, had come to notice the way that his hair changed with his moods but were unaware that he knew it did. Boy were they wrong.

**Chapter 1: Bubblegum Pink**

Most people's cheeks flush when they are embarrassed, the Weasley family taking this one step further by blushing with their ears, but Teddy Lupin beat them all. Not only did his face and ears go bright pink, so did his hair. Bright bubblegum pink. And yeah, his mum might have had that colour hair (most of the time) and yeah, she might have looked cool with it, but he was a _boy_ for goodness sake. A boy who's hair happened to turn pink, something that his family seemed to find endearing, and so come to think of it, did the girls at school; but there was one person more than any other that he wished to avoid "bubble-gumming" in front of, unfortunately she was the one person who he was constantly embarrassed in front of. She went by the name of Victoire Weasley and man, was she beautiful. Another thing (apart from the pink hair) that Teddy seemed to have inherited from Tonks was his innate ability to knock over or drop anything and everything. When browsing Harry's memories in the pensieve, a lot of the ones of his mum had showed her to be spectacularly clumsy.

Teddy was staying at the burrow for Christmas, along with the Potters and huge amounts of the Weasley clan. Deciding that an early morning shower would wake him up he grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom; thankfully there was no queue, but then Teddy hadn't expected one, he had always been an early riser. Coming out feeling refreshed he met Victoire carrying a towel. Feeling pleased that he was not currently making an utter fool of himself he pulled his towel slightly more tightly around his body, smiled in greeting and carried on walking, casting furtive glances towards her disappearing back. So absorbed was he in looking at her that he completely failed to notice where the stairs began. One moment he was standing at the top, the next he was lying crumpled at the bottom, a concerned Victoire peering over the banisters. Concern that rapidly turned to embarrassment as he realised that his towel was no longer covering certain parts of his body. Teddy struggled to cover himself up, shaking the bright pink hair out of his eyes. Maybe his body was hurting now, but that wouldn't be what would hurt tomorrow. At that moment he felt like his pride could never be mended.


	2. StrawberryBlond

**Chapter 2: Strawberry-blond**

_Don't forget to review._

A lot of people may not find strawberry blond the most desirable hair colour, it may not be the one that they would choose if there were a metamorphmagus but the colour seemed to grace Teddy Lupin's head rather a lot, particularly when he was day dreaming, namely about a certain strawberry-blond haired part-veela.

Teddy was lying in bed thinking; well, fantasising being the more operative word; when the object of his fantasies came bursting into his room.

"Hey Teddy! Gran wanted me to let you know that it's supper in ten minutes. I hope you haven't been snacking, you know how she gets when you don't eat much."

"Yeah well, my birthday sweets are pretty much gone now anyway, I let James and Albus look at my presents earlier… never a good idea." They both laughed. Harry's sons could be trusted to do few things properly but behaving like locusts was something that they accomplished with little difficulty. Teddy rummaged in the pile on the end of his bed, near to where Victoire was sitting and found the last of his chocolate frogs. "Here, catch," he tossed her the sweet and she caught it neatly. She was the opposite of Teddy, having inherited her mother's effortless grace.

"Thanks, is it the last one?" He nodded. She broke off a piece and threw it. Her throwing skills were obviously not on par with her catching skills for the chocolate landed on his head, which he promptly shook to deposit it in his hand. He ate the chocolate, but seeing her still staring at his head raised an eyebrow. "What? Oh, sorry," she blushed becomingly; her cheeks tinged a pretty pink. "I was just thinking about your hair, you changed it when I came in. I liked it how it was before; I reckon people could mistake us for being brother and sister if you went around with it like that." Teddy sighed, turning it back to reddish-blond. The way he felt about her was far from brotherly but at least she'd noticed; although that might not be such a good thing - he didn't want her to go making the connection.


	3. Flaming Weasley Red

_Author note_

_Thanks to the following people for reviewing so far, it's been really encouraging._

FollowingTheInkTrail, Azure-x-Rose, Angel of Music lover, xJALDx

**Chapter 3: Flaming Weasley Red**

Teddy had a huge "family". James, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo just being some of his many "siblings" that he saw in the holidays along with Andromeda, but that's the thing, they were "siblings" because he wasn't actually related to any of them, he didn't feel like he actually belonged. There was. However something that he could physically do to fit in.

Ron and Ginny watched the kids playing in the park, Teddy protested that he was too old now but he usually let himself be persuaded. He was currently giving a piggy- back to Rose while Lily clung to his leg like a limpet, trying to stop him from moving. Both of the little girls adored him.

"Aww look, he's changed his hair to red, said Ginny fondly, "Although he really shouldn't be doing it out here where a Muggle could see."

"I personally don't see why anyone would want this ruddy colour," grumbled Ron.

"I think I do," mused Ginny. "He wants to belong."

"With this rabble?" asked Ron, but he was smiling. Just then a passer-by, who had stopped to watch them, complimented the two on their lovely children; which set both Ron and Ginny into fits of laughter. When they had calmed down sufficiently, Ginny spoke,

"He may not be family now, but maybe one day, what with Victoire…" she left the sentence hanging in the air.

_Even if you're just about to favourite this or put this on alert, a review would really be appreciated too. So go on, hit that purple button! )_


	4. Sickly Green and Silver

**Chapter 4- Sickly green and silver**

_Sorry this has been such a long time in coming. I had to combine both the first version and the second version that I did of this chapter- forgetting that's I'd already written it. Trouble is, I liked both versions : p so I tried to use as much as possible of both, tell me if you think it doesn't work. Phew, I was up till ten to one typing this, please review and let me know what you think : )_

* * *

The full moon was beautiful, like a light bulb encased in a velvet sky but Teddy hated it. On the night of the full moon his hair went silver and there was nothing he could do to change it back.

It was like a torment really. Silver, the colour of the metal that he couldn't touch. And if he was really lucky his silver hair would be tinged with green- the colour of sickness.

Teddy was lying in the hospital wing feeling frustrated. It was the last day of school before the summer holidays and he should have been out in the sunshine celebrating with his friends, but instead he was stuck here. It wasn't as if there was even anything wrong with him any more, Madame Pomfrey had mended his broken bones immediately but was keeping him in for observation; she seemed to think that the approaching full moon was the reason for his clumsiness. It wasn't that, he was a good flier, he had had just started daydreaming about a certain sixth year and hadn't seen the Whomping Willow. Unfortunately it had "seen" him. And unlike his godfather, Teddy's broom had been fine; it was him who got pummelled. It had hurt at the time of course, it had hurt a _lot_. And it had been nice having Andromeda and Harry come to visit him, but now, being in here was just so…_frustrating. _He could sympathise with his father, except hell, his dad had had a transformation to go through each month, there was a _reason_ for him being in the hospital wing. Teddy felt like such a fake, he wasn't even on the werewolf register; he just got a bit dizzy and nauseated sometimes.

Teddy was dragged out of his thoughts by a timid knock on one of the bed posts- he had closed the curtains so that he could sulk in peace.

"Come in." Who would bother knocking?

"Hey Teddy." It was Victoire.

"Hey!" he propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at her.

"I thought you might like some company." She was right as usual. Not that he didn't have other people who had come to visit him; apart from floods of Potters and Weasleys his friends Dill and Jonny had come and played exploding snap with him. They were, in fact, the only other two boys in Gryffindor- not many people had chosen to have babies during the war; the real baby boom had come afterwards.

"It's nice of you to come but Victoire, it's past curfew," he hissed.

"I know, I just wanted to see if you were alright, someone said you'd fallen off your broom," she whispered back, sitting down on the edge of the bed and casting a silencing charm on the door of Madame Pomfrey's office.

"I'm fine," he grumbled. "It's not like the Whomping Willow broke any bones that Pomfrey couldn't fix. I don't see why she has to keep me here overnight. It's my last night at Hogwarts and I'm stuck in the bloody hospital wing."

"I know it must be annoying but she's doing it for your sake, it's the full moon tonight isn't it?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Madame Pomfrey seems to think that's the reason I didn't look where I was flying."

"Well…isn't it?" she raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"No, it isn't. I was thinking about y-something," he bit his lip and hoped that he wasn't blushing too obviously, but from the way Victoire's lips twitched it seemed she hadn't been fooled by his quick cover-up. "Anyway. Yeah, the stupid moon's the reason I'm in here and why my hair is this disgusting colour," he said, trying to change the subject. He didn't expect Victoire's hand to reach out and stroke his hair and found him self unconsciously leaning into her touch. It seemed the pull fot eh full moon was affecting him after all- he was feeling strangely light-headed.

"Teddy?"

"Hmm?" She was still fingering his hair, twirling the strands around her fingers.

"What happens to your hair when you cut it off, does it stay the same colour or does it change like the rest?" Teddy blinked, taken-aback.

"I really don't know, I've never had my hair cut, I just chose what length I want it to be. Do you want to try cutting it and find out?

"No it's okay, I was just wondering out loud," she said quickly.

"Go on. It's fine, I can grow it back remember?" he grabbed his wand and summoned a pair of scissors that were lying on a shelf across the room, momentarily forgetting that he hadn't done the protective charm. He remembered soon enough, however when the silver burnt into his skin and he dropped the scissors with a howl of pain. Victoire took his palm in hers and pointed her wand at it, murmuring a spell under her breath. There was a cooling sensation and Teddy flexed his fingers, amazed to find that the action didn't hurt at all. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked her, impressed.

"Oh, Mum taught me, she's good at healing spells." She twirled the wand baton-like between her fingers. "Dad doesn't like silver," she mentioned casually, "Says he can feel heat coming off it, it doesn't burn him though."

"Oh yeah, I forgot your Dad was bitten, I should talk to him sometime, haven't seen him in ages."

"You should come round in the holidays," she smiled, "Do you like rare meat?"

"Yeah, I do. It's kinda hard to come by at school, it's rarely served at dinner." She laughed at his bad joke.

"Now, back to your hair," she picked up the scissors, "I'll use these, since you went to the trouble of getting them, but you know, you could have just used a severing charm," she teased. Teddy flushed and his hair flushed pink for a second before reverting back to silvery green. "No, you have to wait until _after_ I've cut it to change the colour," she told him, pretending to be stern. She pulled his head towards her and cut a piece of hair from the top of it, careful not to touch his skin with the scissors. "There." She banished the scissors back to their shelf and held up the hair for his inspection. "Now change your hair colour and see if this does as well." He nodded and screwed his face up in concentration but nothing happened.

"It's hard to control it around the full moon," he told her glumly, wishing that he didn't have to disappoint her.

"I'll have to help you then."

"How?" She moved forward, a strange glint in her eyes.

"I'm sure I can find a way." And then her lips were on his and Teddy could see fireworks going off behind his closed eyelids. "Teddy, look!" She had pulled back and he reluctantly opened his eyes and looked towards where she was pointing. Then he smiled, the hair in her hand was electric bluey-green, the some colour as the hair on his head has turned. He pulled her in for another kiss.

"Victoire?" This time it was he who broke away. "Do you want to, um go somewhere this weekend?"

"I'd love to Teddy," she beamed at him. "Who are you staying with, your gran or uncle Harry?"

"Um, I'll be at Harry's, why?"

"I need to know where to pick you up from, don't I?" Teddy stared at her, perplexed.

"But…_I_ should be the one picking _you_ up!"

"No you shouldn't. One, that's sexist and old-fashioned; two, our house, nice though it is, is in the middle of nowhere; and three, do you really want to be interrogated by my Dad?" Teddy shook his head, defeated; he knew how protective the Weasley men were of their daughters.

"Fine. You pick me up. What about two o'clock on Saturday, we could go for a coffee."

"Sounds good. But you do know that I don't drink coffee?"

"Neither do I." They both laughed. "And I'm afraid we won't be going to Masdame Pudifoot's either, although I know how much you love it," he teased- Victoire, while feminine was not a frilly sort of person and would have probably thrown something at anyone who had attempted to take her there; while she was only an eighth vela, she had a fiery temper. She stuck her tongue out at him and got up to leave. He pulled her back down and kissed her again.

"Teddy, I really do need to leave, it's past curfew," she protested, half exasperated, half amused.

"Okay." He released her and she stood up again, bending to kiss him lightly on the forehead. Looking down she realised she was still clutching the lock of hair.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Oh chuck it, I don't need it anymore." She made a noise of agreement, but as she left the hospital wing she opened the locket she had got for her last birthday and tucked the hair inside, so that it hung over her heart. Often in the coming school year she would get it out and look at it when she was alone, it made her feel closer to teddy somehow; but she never saw it go that bright bluey-green again, his hair only went that colour when he was with her.

* * *

_I worked out that since Fleur's "grandmuzzer" was veela, her mother must be a halfie, fleur must be a quarter and Victoire must be an eighth. Correct me if I'm wrong._

_Does anyone know why the website repeats the first line or puts stuff in that you previosly deleted? I find this very annoying as I have to edit all my stories before posting._

_Do you think I should uses capitals for "mum" and "dad" in the context of my story, I couldn't decide if it was too formal or not, I know you don't always have to. _


	5. White Blond and Black

**Chapter 5- White blond and Black**

_The next chapter will be the missing platform scene from the end of the 7__th__ book and there will be one more chapter after that. After receiving some nice reviews I decided to type this up and voila, two chapters in one day! The next chapter will be slower as I haven't finished writing it in my notebook but I've already written the last one. Happy reading : )_

* * *

Nobody in the Potter and Weasley families was particularly enamoured with the Malfoy family and on this account Teddy never deliberately turned his hair white blond but it had a habit of turning that colour when he was particularly worried about something, a fact which his family had not failed to notice.

Teddy was pacing up and down the hall, checking his watch every few seconds and changing the colour of his hair to black every time he saw his reflection in the mirror. By the time he had got to the other end of the hall however, it had faded to palest blond. Harry, coming downstairs and seeing this halted Teddy in his tracks.

"Teddy. You'll be fine, okay? Victoire really likes you or she wouldn't have said yes." Teddy nodded mutely and his hair darkened gradually.

"Just out of interest, why black?" Harry enquired.

"I wanted to look like you," Teddy mumbled and Harry saw that he had indeed changed the colour of his eyes to the colour that Ginny had once described as "As green as a fresh pickled toad". Harry gave him a bemused look,

"And why is that?" he queried. Teddy looked embarrassed.

"Well…well you looked like that on your first date with Ginny and you're still together." Harry laughed, then. Seeing Teddy's expression he sobered.

"Look Teddy, Victoire likes you for who you are, metamorph, half werewolf and everything. Ginny fell for me the way I was, I didn't try and change for her," he held up a hand to indicate that he wasn't finished when Teddy opened his mouth to speak, "And don't go telling me you don't have a way to look, you and I both know you have a favourite colour scheme." Teddy laughed,

"You make me sound like a living room," he said ruefully, changing his hair to a floral print usually found on wallpaper.

"Yes well, like I said, choose the colour _you_ want but a word of advice-"

"Uhuh?"

"Not that one!" The doorbell rang and laughing, Teddy went to open the door, remembering to change his hair and eyes at the last minute.


	6. Scarlet and Gold

**Chapter 6- Scarlet and Gold**

Scarlet and gold, the rich celebratory colours that have been used for the interiors of churches and many other great buildings throughout the centuries; that symbolise wealth and prosperity; fire and blood; passion and…Gryffindor. Colours that Teddy regularly wore for quidditch matches, but unlike the other students he wore them on his _head. _Occasionally accompanied by a lion motif.

Victoire jumped in shock as arms encircled her back. She turned round to see Teddy grinning at her, his hair a mess of gold and red spikes. She hugged him for a moment before stepping back and looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work? I thought you started today."

"I do, did," Teddy affirmed, "But Sam- that's my mentor healer- asked me why I looked like I'd just bet my life savings on the Cannons and I told her it was because I wasn't able to see you off. She let me take my lunch break early. Isn't that great?" He swung her round like Harry had done when he was younger and she giggled, clasping her arms around his neck. He put her down and she swayed, leaning against him for support.

"Yes, brilliant, but I hope you didn't go into work with hair like that."

"Unfortunately not," he sighed, "There's a "dress code" and that apparently includes hair- only natural colours allowed. I bet they didn't have that rule before I came along."

"Probably not," she replied, laughing. Around them students were hurrying about depositing kisses and hugs on anxious parents and boarding the train.

"I have to go soon, my stuff isn't on the train yet and I have to say goodbye to Mum and Dad," she said at last, reluctantly.

"Alright, as long as I get a proper goodbye first," and, backing her against a pillar he proceeded to kiss her thoroughly. Victoire was certainly not protesting but it seemed that somebody else was.

"Eww! What are you doing?"

"Mind your own business," suggested Teddy, reluctantly removing his lips from his girlfriend's in order to speak. "I'm seeing Victoire off," and with that he proceeded to recapture her lips in his, ignoring James, who was saying,

"You're snogging! I'm telling." He ran back to the rest of the family, looking back at them over his shoulder and sticking his tongue out. Neither of them bothered pointing out that the adults already knew. Teddy sighed and Victoire interpreted it correctly,

"It's not as if we could keeps it from the kids forever," she told him.

"I know. I'm sure Lilly will be pleased anyway." Victoire snorted, "She'll probably start going on at you to marry me so you can 'finally be part of the family'." Teddy laughed but his chest felt warm as he imagined a future with Victoire; holding her in his arms forever and always, for better or for worse.

_Sorry guys for not updating for so long, I don't really have any excuses except for, you know, life getting in the way. I'd really appreciate feedback, since this chapter isn't as good as I thought it was when I originally wrote it. I've added a bit to the ending since then but I'm not sure quite how well it works. Do let me know : )_


	7. Turquoise

**Chapter 7- Turquoise**

Turquoise, the kind of bright, electric, bluey-green that left your eyes watering if you looked at it for too long. That was Teddy Lupin's favourite colour, and subsequently the colour he wore his hair and eyes for both his first date with Victoire and their wedding.

Teddy stared at the mirror. His turquoise hair fading to white blond, sandy brown and then to turquoise again. He was clearly agitated and Harry, who was nervous himself, finished going through his speech before he put a hand on Teddy's shoulder, making the young man jump.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Teddy blinked rapidly and scratched his neck, embarrassed.

"Well I was thinking about when you told me to go with my favourite colour but then I thought of Dad and I, I wanted to look like him."

"Teddy Lupin. In all the time I have known you, you have never altered anything apart from your hair and eye colour. Am I right?" Teddy nodded mutely. "Teddy, you already looke like your parents, no matter what colour your hair is. You have your mother's nose, the shape of your face is exactly the same as your father's and I'm sure they would just want you to be happy." Harry pretended not to see his godson's brimming eyes as he pulled him into a hug but by the time he let go, Teddy's hair was securely turquoise again. And when he kissed Victoire it flashed all the colours of the rainbow.

_Finished :) Please let me know what you think._


End file.
